


TASK

by orphan_account



Series: Task [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, No Smut, creepy Yukari, embarrassed Saruhiko, i am not sure, just read already please!, not excatly angst or fluff, something in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6733933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fushimi has acquired enough points to be co a J ranker but the annoying bird says he has to overcome one more obstacle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TASK

**Author's Note:**

> I was so focused on embarrassing Fushimi, I totally forgot to mention his knife harness! So really sorry. I realised it after I finished writing!! So let's just pretend he doesn't have one on him for this fic.. hehe.. really sorry!

TASK

He had secured enough points to get him in J rank. But that encounter with Kusanagi-San and lieutenant had been risky. Had Awashima not been so emotional and actually attacked, he would have been in deep trouble. Those two were just not his level. 

He paid off Douhan. 

"I'll contact you the usual way if there's another mission. Here's your share. "

"Alright. I'll be going now. ", and the green ninja disappeared through the floor in her uncanny way of 'going' away. Fushimi let out a sigh he'd been holding in. He really should have just denied this stupid mission. Well, no use complaining like a four year old now. He rubbed his forehead. Just as he set his foot forward to go look for a hiding place til Nagare contacted him, the annoying bird 's blabbering on his PDA made him stop. 

"Congratulations Fushimi Saruhiko! Well done! Well done! Now only one more obstacle between you and J rank! Show up at this place two hours from now! Good luck! Good luck! "

And just like that the noise stopped. 'One more obstacle? '

His forehead creased as his mind started digging all information about JUNGLE in his brain. No. As far he knew he only had to collect enough points to reach J rank which he did. Then what was this last obstacle? Guess he'd just have to wait for two hours and find out then. 

Exactly after two hours, Fushimi showed up at the required address. It was some dingy old shack in a really suspicious part of Shizume. How very like JUNGLE. He kicked the door to the shack open. The plastering on walls had come off and the place stinker. There were four chairs, a table and a most likely creaking bed with a cheap matterss draped over it's metal frame. 'Am I gonna be interrogated or something? ' 

He sat down on one of the chairs and closed his eyes, fousing on his environment. The loud traffic of the city was hardly a background buzz. If they chose to be done with Fushimi, Secptre four would have hard time recovering his body. He had to go through a number of questionable alleys and back roads to get here. He regretted coming here a little. 

The creak of the rotting wood of the door against the floor got him to open his eyes. 

"I hope we didn't keep you waiting too long Saruhiko chan", sang Mishakiji Yukari as he stepped inside. The brat at his tail. 

"Huh! He should be honoured he even got the chance to meet us at all. I still don't understand why Nagare wants you. ", spat out Sukuna none too nicely. 

" There there Sukuna- Chan. Where are your manners? Hmm? "

Fushimi got up from his chair as soon as the greens entered. His muscles tensed under his clothes. The comment the brat made him want to smash his petty little face. 

"First of all don't call me that. Second, the annoying bird said something about one more obstacle. Care to elaborate? ", He said looking towards Yukari while his eyebrow arched majestically. 

"Yes yes. All in good time Saru-hii-ko-Chan! ". Fushimi grit his teeth and clenched his fists. 

"You see after aquirng enough points to get to J rank, there is a little more to be done before we actually let you in the circle. Like a bonus round. The existing J rankers will give you a small task. If you complete it, your in! See easy! "

The urge to punch someone was getting stronger. 

"Define task. " he said as if all the irritation in the world was in his share of emotions. 

 

"Little things. Nothing Saruhiko chan needs to be afraid of. " he turned to Sukuna who had apparently been setting up a game console. "Sukuna Chan, are you ready? "

"Of course I am. And I don't plan on losing. My task is, you have to beat me at this game. "

Fushimi looked (glared) towards the console and screen. It was some stupid game. So annoying. 

 

"That's it? " he said in a bored tone which seemingly provoked Sukuna. 

"Fuck you! I wanna see you say that when we're done! No one's ever beat me at this and you surely wouldn't either! "

Walking towards the console and picking up his controller he said, "let's get this over with. "

~One hour later~

Sukuna smashed his controller and grabbed his metal rod and ran out of the room and no, HE WAS NOT CRYING! 

Beating the brat was easy. Of course it was. After all he'd done nothing but play Video games all through out his middle school. 

"What's your task? " he asked with an unenthusiasm which was unique to him and him only. 

Yukari bared his teeth in a wild maniac grin and said in his annoyingly cheerful voice, " what's the hurry Saruhiko chan? We have a whole night. " he said the last bit in a low tone that made Fushimi's blood go cold. ' what the hell does he mean..'

The green walked over and shut the door and then the only window to the place and turned back to face the other. 

He started taking long strides towards Fushimi with his long as hell legs. When he was encroaching Fushimi's personal bubble, the latter started backing away. 

"My task is quite simple Saruhiko chan. You literally don't have to anything. Just sit here and be you. "

With that, he gave a little push on Fushimi's chest as the other fell down on the cheap matteress and creaking bed. 

"Wh-what's.. that.. supp-osed to mean..? The blue turned green asked hesitantly. He wasn't too sure if he'd like the answer to his question. So instead he gripped the bed frame and tried to control his breathing which at some point had accelerated and he had no idea why. 

The green licked his expensively glossed lips as his hand moved forward to cup the younger's cheek, thumb caressing the high cheek bone. 

"Strip. " 

The green commanded as something akin to predatory engulfed his eyes and the hand moved back to grip tightly at the black tresses. 

 

"What.??!! ". He tried to wretch away from the grip but failed. He was now officially panicking. His knuckles turning white due to the pressure he exerted on the bed frame. 

"Or of course I could always put my precious ayamachi at work. " he said in an amusing tone but Fushimi found it anything but amusing. 

"Do it now Saruhiko chan. I don't like waiting. And rest assured, rape is such an ugly thing. I won't do it to you. But you are so beautiful. Your beauty needs to be appreciated. I want to store it. " he said pulling out a camera. 

 

"Now strip baby. Faster you do it, Faster you get out of here. " and with that he released his iron grip on the other. 

 

Fushimi gulped visibly as the words sunk in painfully in his panicking mind. Escaping was futile. This man was way stronger than him. It would be his blood splattered on the floor at the end of it. The sweat at his brow rolled down and dropped off from his chin as he spoke quietly, "Just.. phot-os.. right?? "

The green nodded and stepped back so Fushimi would have space to stand. 

He got up and shrugged off his thick winter fur coat, feeling way too cold already. But Yukari was right. The faster he did it the faster he could get out. 

 

Yukari made no move to turn as Fushimi reached for the hem of the T-shirt he was wearing. His cheeks heated up. 

"Aren't you going to. Umm... turn... around..?? " he enquired in a shy voice. 

"And miss the great show I am getting for free?? No way! " he let an evil laugh (not moster-like that'd be un-beautiful ). 

 

Screwing his eyes closed, he willed his hands to move up. His already messy hair messed up even more as the cloth came off. He was glad he was wearing another layer of a thin tank top underneath. He wasn't ready to be exposed just yet. He put the T-shirt away and took off his glasses feeling embarrassed for not having it done before. He took off the beads he was wearing around his neck along with the bracelets. He the slowly reached for his tank top when, 

"No. The pants first. " Yukari said in a final and stern tone leaving no room for negotiation. 

He was going to kill Munakata if his Sword of Damoncles didn't already do that. He reached for the button on his jeans and popped it and slowly undid the fly. He grabbed the waistline and started pulling those skinny jeans off. 

Yukari watched his every move with an intense gaze. His eyes scanned over the body which wasn't exposed yet but that would happen in the near future. His gaze dropped low as the other set to pull his jeans off. His sight was first caught by the plain black boxers that kept the treasure hidden from his camera lens. He could faintly see the outline of the dick that was tucked inside the boxers. He licked his lips again. The strawberry flavour of his own gloss strangely arousing. 

The snow-white and pure skin started showing inch by inch as the jeans slid off. The thighs looked so soft and creamy. 

 

The jeans finally hit the floor as he shyly stepped out of them, His sexy long legs open to his only spectator. He felt as if Yukari was devouring him with his sharp eyes. His fingers closed around the fabric of his tank top but unwilling to pull it up. He shivered as the cold of the room started to seep in. He looked up to see the hot gaze directed at him and quickly closed his eyes to avoid it. That's when he heard it. 

Click.. 

The very first photo of the night and he was already so pleased with it. This was going to be more fun than he'd originally thought. 

"Good job Saru Chan. Now pull off the tank top first. Slowly and then lie down and I 'll make work of your remaining clothes. " he smirked as his one eye disappeared behind the camera. 

Gulping again, He did what was asked of him, all the while the soft clicks of the camera assaulting his ear drums and pride. He laid down the bed, resigning to his fate. 

He walked towards the bed where the pale white beauty was spread out for him. He shrugged off his long coat on the way and sat on the bed, camera hanging from his neck. The chest was pale and skinny as he could see little traces of ribs, but trained nonetheless. He touched the skin on the belly and it was so soft he couldn't stop himself from rubbing it. He put his hands on either side of the almost-naked beauty and leaned down. 

The dyed strands of Yukari's hair tickled his cheeks as the green stole a kiss from him. The thing more revolting than the kiss itself was that Yukari was a damn good kisser. Fushimi was all but a being of bone and flesh. He couldn't hold the pleasure in as the kiss deepened and a soft but audible moan escaped his lips. 

Satisfied by the little noise, he pulled back and clicked another photo. His gloss all smeared on those lips which were parted as the younger struggled to gain back his breathing. By the time he did, two slender digits had already hooked themselves in the waistband of the boxers. 

One.. two ... three... The last article of his clothing lay somewhere on the filthy floor. He shivered again as the chilly air of the room hit his sensitive skin. 

Click.. Click... Click... after the fifth one he lost count. He defiantly refused opening his eyes. It was enough that he was being harassed like a school girl. He was not going to witness it with his own eyes. Soon palms were flat against his soft plush inner thighs that pushed them apart. The camera started clicking again. 

'That's it you pervert... nothing else left.. ' Fushimi mused in his thoughts and he worked (but failed) to keep his breathing even and keep the noises locked in his throat. 

But it became a little harder as hands started moving over his skin leaving goosebumps in their wake. Soon enough a tongue started lapping at his chest. Panic filled his mind as his eyes shot open;  
"But you said-.. "

"Relax Saru Chan. I plan to stick to my words. Don't worry. I am just getting you to loosen up a bit. " and with that he returned to continue the task at hand. 

Fushimi didn't find it in himself to think up a reply so he just closed his eyes again and kept trying to convince his brain that this wasn't happening. 

Just then a hot mouth closed over his dick and he let out a loud moan. 

So much for the convincing. 

Fushimi had such a nice voice. Now he was going to draw more of those. He started licking and sucking the cock in his mouth that was starting to grow erect. 

When Fushimi was fully erect, Yukari hollowed his cheeks and gave one last lick and pulled off. 

Damn this demon had some tongue. The wetness and heat around his organ was starting to drive him crazy. Just when he was staring to enjoy, The bastard pulled off. As he opened his eyes to glare and mouth to swear... 

Click. 

No. Shit no. The bastard just did not. No.  
"Now that's what I call a perfect hard dick. "

Fushimi's face turned the darkest shade of red possible. His fingers gripped the mattress beneath him and he glared daggers at the ceiling, trying to process what just happened. 

The bastard just took a photo of his hard dick. 

In a fit of anger, Fushimi kicked out his leg to hit the green who of course caught it flawlessly. He took the leg and folded it over Fushimi's chest such that the latter was even more exposed now. 

"My, my! Looks like you're a virgin down here Saru Chan. " Yukari said tracing the pink pucker. Poor Fushimi couldn't hold back and let out a strangled pleasure noise. 

His breathing accelerated tenfold as his skin heated up unbearably, fingers digging into the mattress and gnawing at the poor quality cloth. His throat constricted when he tried to breathe but had no problem letting out those embarrassing moans, much to Fushimi 's annoyance. He was so far gone, He didn't even notice when the clicking of camera began again. 

Yukari liked how Fushimi looked right now. Vulnerable, sexy, hot, red, fuckable. Oh ya damn fuckable. His face scrunched in a frown at that. How sad he had already made a promise. But no worries. He could have his way with Fushimi whenever he wanted from now on. He doubted his Nagare Chan would have much problem with it. His smug expression made a comeback on his face. 

 

He left his fingers there, on the virgin hole. Massaging the delicate pink skin but not quite penetrating. Then he moved his fingers towards the two pinkish balls. He squeezed them gently, massaged them the same way he had massaged the pink pucker. 

Having decided he'd had enough photos he set down the camera. Having both hands free, one went to the chest to play with the hard pink nubs while the other took to poor Fushimi's aching need. His own was suffocating in his pants but he'd take care of it later. 

Fucking finally. The hand retured on his dick and started stroking him firmly. The other hand pinching his nipples. He parted his lips to let another sound out when a tongue divied into his mouth. Yukari kissed him relentlessly. The hand on his dick sped up too. He was close. So close. 

With a strangled cry in Yukari's mouth, He finally orgasmed. 

As soon as the green broke the kiss Fushimi passed out from the intense orgasm. 

Thick eyelashes rested against his cheeks which were still flushed along with the long neck and chest. His breathing finally evened out as the cum started drying his stomach. His pretty pink lips parted as he breathed and the sweat on his body reflecting the poor lighting of the room. 

 

Click. 

"Truly beautiful"

~later~

"Welocme to JUNGLE Fushimi Saruhiko. Congratulations on becoming the J-rank. I'll be depending on you too from now on. "

 

"Just tell me what to do and I'll clear any mission. It's better than having to deal with relationships anyway. "

"I look forward to working with you too Saruhiko chan. " Yukari winked at him. 

 

Fushimi turned beet red and the Green King and Iwa -san had no idea why. 

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments! I hope you liked it. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know if you guys have any other ideas for fics. I am kinda running out of things to write even though I just began! But I plan on writing k only.


End file.
